The Day the Head of the Empire Was Severed
by ThatCelticFurry
Summary: On this fateful day, Skyrim is torn in half and the Tamrielic Empire's head is severed as jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm challenged high king Torygg to determine the future of the nation.


Ulfric Stormcloak, the jarl of Windhelm and the soon-to-be high king of Skyrim. His family history dated back to the early days of the Tamrielic Empire, when Ysgramor ventured to Tamriel from Atmora. The Stormcloaks were among the first settlers in Skyrim and assisted their fellow Atmorans in establishing a new empire.

After the dawn of the First Era, Talos ("Stormcrown" in the extinct Ehlnofey language) took residence in Tamriel and later united the provinces, establishing the Empire and ascending to the throne as its greatest emperor, Tiber Septim. For his deeds, Talos was worshiped as a god throughout Tamriel's provinces for many years to come.

In the early Fourth Era, however, the worship of Talos was strictly forbidden when the Aldmer, Khajiit and Bosmer joined forces to establish the Aldmeri Dominion and declared a great war against the Tamrielic Empire. For the Empire to survive this war, they were forced uphold a treaty that strictly forbade the worship of Talos.

Ulfric was one in the Imperial Legion, who fought to defend the Empire during the Great War. During his service in the Legion, he was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion and held as a prisoner until the end of the war, when he escaped and returned to his Nordic homeland, becoming the jarl of Windhelm. Though he was once a Legionnaire, his loyalty to the Empire would be shaken forevermore.

Years after the Great War, Ulfric felt betrayed by the Empire that which he had fought and bled to defend. He saw that the turmoil he endured on the battlefield was for nothing when the Empire simply allowed the Aldmeri Dominion to take control of Tamriel. This began Ulfric's racial bias against the elves and his taking it out on the unfortunate Dunmer and even Argonians of his city.

It was a sunny afternoon in the capital city Solitude as jarl Ulfric passed through the open gates and walked to the Blue Palace.

"Jarl Ulfric, your presence in my court in unexpected," spoke Torygg, the high king of Skyrim, upon Ulfric entering the palace. "What is it this time? Do you wish to berate me based on my continuing allegiance to the Empire?"

"I am not here on diplomatic terms, king Torygg." Ulfric drew his steel sword. "The Empire has forsaken you, forgotten you. Yet, you still force your Nordic people, the men who bled on foreign soil only to return to a country of strangers wearing familiar faces, to be ruled by elves."

"You don't understand, jarl Ulfric." Torygg arose from his throne. "The Empire is the only thing that separates Skyrim from the Aldmeri Dominion. If I allowed Skyrim to secede, the Nords would become extinct."

"If Skyrim truly is free of the High Elves, then how does that explain the devout Talos worshipers disappearing from their homes, or the Thalmor's presence in Markarth?"

"Enough of this, Ulfric."

"No," the jarl refused. "Skyrim has not had a real high king in years, and that shall change on this day. Torygg, I challenge you."

"Nordic tradition demands that once a high king is challenged to a duel, he must accept." high king Torygg drew his sword and stared menacingly at Ulfric. "However, so should I face death on this day, jarl Ulfric, you shall not get any closer to my throne."

"When the moot meets, I'll be sure they lean in my favor." Just as Torygg was about to strike, Ulfric released his thu'um, the shout of unrelenting force, throwing the king against the wall. "We will meet again in Sovngarde, my old friend."

"So my fate is inescapable," Torygg grunted. "Yet my honor is unstained ... can you say the same for yourself, Ulfric?"

"Your honor, with the Empire, has abandoned you thirty years ago." Ulfric pierced the high king's heart, cutting him from his life. "As you are killed from under your crown, a new age will soon dawn in Skyrim, and we may finally begin rebuilding from the ruins your 'glorious Empire' left us in."

The city guards had drawn their weapons and ran for Ulfric, but he had already left the palace. Once the others were alerted, Solitude was lit up with guards who were eager to repay the jarl for his betrayal of the Empire.

Just as Ulfric was going to be cornered at the city gate, one loyal guard by the name of Roggvir gladly opened the gate for him, and thus the future high king escaped with his life.

As a civil war began in Skyrim, many thought of Ulfric as a hero, while others considered him to be a mere murderer. However, nothing could stop the Stormcloak army as it swept through the western part of Skyrim with the Dragonborn fighting alongside it.


End file.
